Brewing Trouble
by Nanoshock
Summary: Morgana and Tristana get into a little trouble with their latest concoction of spell crafting. (Lemon)


**Hey** there

Before **you read this please note that this is a two part story.**

Part **two might not be finished as only the first part was commissioned. You can commission the second part if you wish to by PMing me on my profile or leaving a review. I might also just finish writing the damn thing myself but that could take a while.**

This **lemon contains Multiple Orgasms and Squirting so if that isnt your cup of tea, well dont read it!**

As **always, Enjoy!**

The age-old wooden flooring of the tower creaked and groaned as Tristana sprinted up the stairs, bursting into her Mistress's abode.

"Morgy, Morgy, I found it! I found the book!"

Morgana, still half asleep in her bed, yawned, paying no attention to her companion. She was sprawled underneath her sheets, her eyes rolling underneath her lids.

"That's fantastic Trist…"

Tristana continued to jump up and down, clearly excited about her find. She opened the grimoire, flicking through the pages.

"There's soooooooo many spells! So much magic!"

She pointed to a particular page, turning the book around and shoving the incantation in front of Morgana's groggy face.

"A-A-And there's the spell we were looking for. We've been searching a whole year for this!"

The witch continued to keep her eyes closed, content with her comfy mattress and silk sheets.

"If it's taken a year, I'm sure it can wait ten more minutes Trist."

She let out another yawn as she stretched her arms.

Tristana, stared at her Mistress blankly for a few seconds, finally giving up with a sigh.

"Ten minutes? I guess I can wait ten minutes…"

Morgana smiled to herself.

"Just… ten… more… minutes."

Her mind drifted back into sleep, the creak of the door fading away as Tristana walked back down the stairs.

2 hours later

Morgana entered the brewing chamber, dressed in her witch's attire, the black frilly skirt trailing behind her. The room was dark and gloomy as usual, odd specks of glowing dust flittering about in the air. A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace opposite the door. There Trist sat on a table, next to an assorted array of potions, tools and ingredients in the furthest side of the room.

"You said ten minutes."

Tristana glared grimly at her Mistress. Morgana could tell she was not one bit impressed.

"I don't remember saying that…?"

Tristana rolled her large rounded eyes, shaking her head in disgust.

"Well, anyway, since you took so long in your beauty sleep, I got all the necessary ingredients for the spell. By myself."

She quickly glanced at the huge, black brewing pot that lay in the middle of the chamber. It was submerged into a hole in the ground, the lip level with the wooden flooring.

"I had to also clean that massive tub. By myself."

She folded her arms, raising her eyebrows as she kicked her feet in the air.

"Alright, Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

Tristana simply shrugged. With a flick of her arm, she threw the grimoire at Morgana, who caught it in her hand.

"Page 157 and 158 Morgy."

The book levitated in her hands, the pages turning by themselves as a purple hue surrounded it. Tristana tutted, mumbling something along the lines of 'Showoff'.

Morgana studied the page with her eyes, glancing up and down the recipe with intrigue, her pointed ears perking.

"You managed… to get all these ingredients?"

Tristana shook her head sideways.

"Nah, I got most of them. Stuff like the Eye of Gromp, Razorbeak Talons, Krug shavings. I even found some void clippings lying around from when we summoned that crazy crab thing."

Morgana nodded and smiled at Tristana.

"Nice work. I'm actually rather impressed Trist."

Tristana nodded back knowingly.

"Anyway, so there was some stuff I couldn't get. I have no idea what they are or if they even exist. Why do these spells have to be so cryptic. You'll know though! I hope…"

"I'll most likely know."

"Okay so, there was this thing about the essence of the infernal beasts. I think I know what beasts it's on about, but their essence? If we have to fight Cerberus himself I am going to kindly take a long walk and leave him with you Morg."

"Don't make me shackle you Trist."

"Lighten up, I was joking."

Morgana shook her head in disregard, turning back towards the recipe, her eyes scanning the page.

"Yes...I know which beasts you're referring to. Honestly, if we explain to them what we're trying to accomplish, they'd be happy to help."

She continued to study the text, trying to see if there was anything else that was strange.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, there was something called 'Witch's Extract' along with 'Witch's Essence'. You're the witch, so I thought I'd leave that one to you."

Morgana scrunched her face up, clearly puzzled by the ingredients.

"Never heard of them. I wonder what they could be."

"Well that...sucks. How are we going to go ahead now?"

"I can just ask one of the beasts, they'll know. I mean I would be very surprised if they didn't know."

Tristana shrugged her arms once more.

"I guess… that would make sense. Yeah sure, why not, we need their 'essence' anyway. Whatever that is."

She dropped from the edge of the table, her small cap bobbing up and down as she walked towards the summoning circle. The circle was more a standard pentagram with a circle surrounding it. The center of it held a summoning stone with small 'inscriptions' laid upon it. The original manual asked for the pentagram to be drawn in the blood of the damned and the runes of the old gods, but Tristana found that using a red crayon and inscripting smiley faces worked just as well.

Besides, who didn't love being summoned by the power of ':)' faces.

She picked up the Summoning book from it's pedestal in the corner next to the circle, her head turning back to morg.

"So, who are we summoning boss?"

Morgana had moved towards the potion table, inspecting the quality of Tristana's ingredients.

"Well, out of the two, I say the Cerberus. Nasus is his name. We've dealt in the past."

She picked up a cloudy white flask, an annoyed hum exiting her lips.

"This scuttle milk is getting stale, I guess it'll do for now."

She began throwing and emptying the ingredients into the pot one by one. It didn't hurt to get everything ready beforehand.

Tristana flicked through the pages the good old fashioned way, her fingers delicately traversing the aged papers.

"Nasus, the Cerberus..."

She walked towards the circle, stepping before the stone.

"First some caution text. Boring. Now some lore. Yada yada… ah, here we go! 'To summon, one must speak loud and clear the following words into thy summoning platform.'

She cleared her throat, preparing herself for her moment.

"Whooooooo let the dawgs out. Woof woof woof woof. Who let the daaaawgs out. Woof woof woof woof."

She shook her head.

"Who the hell makes these incantations? Anyway, let's see now. 'To finalise the ritual, thou must sacrifice a spherical object.'"

Tristana slapped her face in shame and disgust.

"It wants a ball, it wants me to sacrifice a ball."

With a tired groan she scrounged around the chamber, managing to somehow procure a soft, spherical object, otherwise known as a ball. She threw it in the circle, watching it as it rolled around helplessly.

"Morg! This book absolutely stinks. The ritual didn't wo-"

"YOU FACE NASUS, CANINE LORD OF THE INFERNAL LEGION."

The Yordle jumped back, using her large cap to shield herself from her oncoming death.

"OH GOD, THIS WAS A MISTAKE"

Nasus lifted his sceptre before Tristana, standing proudly, his head almost touching the 8ft ceiling of the chamber. He knelt down before the Yordle, his face inches away from her, his teeth sharp and glistening with his drool.

"I THANK YOU FOR THIS SACRIFICE, IT IS A VERY NICE BALL."

Tristana slowly removed the brim of her cap away from her eyes, looking directly at Nasus's massive snout.

"Y-You're...welcome…?"

Nasus simply stood back up, seemingly acknowledging the yordles response.

"WELL, YOU SUMMONED ME FOR A REASON YORDLE. NAME IT AND I SHALL GIVE IT TO YOU."

Tristana simply stared at the giant beast, amazed by the sheer size of him compared to herself. She didn't know dogs could be so big.

"Can you stop shouting Nasus and just get over here? You're scaring my companion. She's pee'd herself."

"N-N-No I haven't!"

"We need your help with this spell anyway."

Nasus sniffed around, his ears perking and twitching. He recognised that voice, that smell.

"Ah, it's the Witch. Not just any Witch, THE witch. And she needs my help. AGAIN."

He trudged along to her, his sceptre creating cracks in the flooring.

"Can you not destroy my chamber please. This is very antique wood."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands after last time. I was in your debt back.then, but now you're in mine."

Morgana grinned.

"Look, I know I owe you a favour after you saved me from eternal damnation at the hands of karthus but he only took like… one of your balls as a trade."

"It wasn't just any ball, it was my favourite ball… It was so squishy... and bouncy."

Morgana glared back at the beast in utter disbelief.

"O-Okay! Well… er… just take a look at this spell we found!"

She raised the book towards Nasus, showing him the text as he squinted his eyes, studying the small text for himself.

"I see...yes...mhm. This changes a lot."

He nodded his head as if in approval.

"Okay, this one time I will help you out of my own interest. This benefits us all greatly. I don't know what you need from me however."

"Well, here it says we needed your… essence"

Nasus scratched his head in confusion.

"Please don't tell me you have no idea what your own essence is."

"I have no idea."

"Excellent."

Morgana frowned, quite annoyed at the current state of affairs. She now had a massive, gigantic, overgrown, fiery dog in her tower and her accomplice was cowering from said dog.

Nasus continued to contort his face in confusion. Then, a sudden smirk appeared from his face.

"Actually I do know, it was a long time ago however. When you're Immortal, you forget things."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at him, intrigued.

"So the essence is what makes us as beings. In order to create a being, you require the essence of life."

"So...you're saying we're going to have to kill you?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No. Not only would that impossible, but I would kill you first.

"I would like to see you try mutt."

"Easily. Besides, it's actually far simpler then that. You need my seed."

"Ah! Well… there's the pot and there's a nice cosy fireplace for you to relax and de-stress to. Take your time, I won't watch! Promise!"

A hearty laugh filled the room.

"I don't think so. You need my help. I need yours. Deal?"

Morgana sighed, her pink skin reddening slightly at her cheeks. She could feel her blood heat up as she began to place her hands on Nasus's body.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… again. For the third time."

"Was there a problem the first two times?"

"Other than the fact I was covered in ten-thousand year old canine juice and I stank for a week. No, not really."

She motioned Nasus towards the pot, kneeling down, her face just about level with his groin. He was wearing nothing but his damned crown, as usual. He was a dog afterall.

"Now, we're aiming at the pot, not at me. And before you ask, I am not taking my clothes off this time."

"You owe me a favour…"

"Nope."

"At least take off the hat."

With a groan she removed her cap, her long, blood red hair shining in the crackling light of the fireplace.

With her slender fingers, she began to tug at Nasus's sheath, his member already expanding in anticipation. She could feel it grow in her hands, first filling her palms, then making it tough to wrap her fingers over. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in astonishment as it grew near full-size, despite knowing what to expect. It finally stopped, an inch away from her nose as she gazed down the length of it.

She began to stroke her soft, delicate hands over his meat, feeling it pulse as it came to life.

"Okay...steady on now Nasus. Don't push it or I'll send you back."

"I'm not pushing anything, not yet anyway."

"Ugh, if you're just going to make lame jokes like last time I will stop."

"Fine."

His doghood was a full foot long, twelve inches of doggy meat writhed in her hands. It's girth was about as big as her fist, expanding out at the base towards his crotch. It was hot to the touch, uncomfortably so, warming her hands as she massaged his length up and down, moans of pleasure exciting her canine companion. She watched as pre-cum dropped out of his hole, enticing her with it's gooey goodness. As if it were natural, she put her mouth towards his tip, licking it. She smiled, his taste as good as last time.

"Er...should I be here for this?"

Tristana had recovered from her shock, only to walk in on her Mistress jacking off the fearsome Jackal. He was hell of a lot bigger than even Morgana, who was quite a tall and voluptuous woman herself. Morgana's eyes darted towards Tristana, her cheeks glowing a bright rosy red now. She didn't respond, instead just going back to her work.p

"I'll make myself comfortable then."

She made her way to the fireplace, sitting on a chair and folding her arms behind her head, enjoying the show.

Nasus began to pant heavily, evidently rather pent up by the situation.

"Are you close?"

"I...could use more motivation."

Morgana snapped her fingers, the clasp on her bra undoing itself, dropping to the ground. Her chest revealed itself to Nasus, Tristana letting out a gasp as she saw her Mistress's knockers. She knew they were big, her mistress liked to flaunt them, but they were probably the biggest she'd ever seen. Each one was a massive handful of luscious pink flesh, her big nipples hard and perky, surrounded by a larger circle of darker pink. Tristana figured were probably F's or even G's in human size.

"Sit down doggy."

Nasus clumsily sat himself down, his member towering upwards like some sort of radio aerial, searching for the nearest porn station. Morgana planted herself between his thighs, her skirt hiding the lower part of her body away from everyone's eyes. She wrapped her titflesh around his rod, moving it up and down slowly as she continued to lick the tip of his cock, lapping up his nectar. Her hands pushed inwards on her boobs, her fingers twisting her nipples like she was screwing off the cork of a flask. Deep, guttural groans of pleasure escaped the beast now, Morgana feeling the blood work hard to pump into his member. She was starting to moan a little herself as she played with her nips, her skirt hiding the excitement dripping down her thighs.

"Remember Nasus, it's all going in the pot, so when you're close you need to tell me."

Nasus nodded in agreement, finding it hard to use his words. He closed his eyes as Morgana started to rapidly pump up and down with her chest. A sheen of liquid could be seen on his member now, along with the insides of Morgana's tits, the dirty deed staining them both.

"I'm...close!"

Morgana stood up, flipping herself around and sitting down on his crotch, her ass facing towards him. He could see her back, the perfectly pink skin blemish free, save for the beads of sweat that had now formed. Her wings now expanded, blowing out a to either side. He watched as she took his member with her hands, aiming his cock downwards at the lip of the brewing pot, pumping it as hard as she could.

Suddenly the room filled with a howl as a massive torrent of cum exited Nasus's cock and somehow made the three meter distance to the pot, landing inside with a splash. Rope after rope of canine spunk made it's way to the brewing mixture, a good amount missing and staining the chamber floor.

Tristana gazed in amazement, her furry skin masking the heat she felt in her body. Morgana was not so lucky, her whole body flushing a cherry red, mixing in delightfully with her lavender tones.

The witch was panting, clearly exhausted by the savage pumping.

"That...was a lot."

Nasus didn't respond, a large grin adorned his face instead as he panted, content for now.

"Are you okay there Nasus? He looks like he's out for the count, Morgy."

Nasus shook his head, apparently still in the realm of the living.

"I'm...ok."

His member was still hard as a rock, Morgana just noticing as it lay there, throbbing in her hands.

"You're not...done? How long has it been?"

Nasus shook his head from side to side again.

"Too… long."

The three of them sat in silence for a minute. Tristana finally came back to her senses, her gaping mouth closing shut as she grabbed the book.

"So...that's one essence down, one more to go right? That still leaves the Witch's extract and Essence."

She turned towards the large hunkering dog, her Mistress still sat on his lap, lying back onto his chest.

"You know what these ingredients are?"

Nasus opened his mouth, taking a heavy breath, calming himself down.

"Yes. I do…"

The yordle stared at him in anticipation.

"Soooooooo….? What are they?"

"Well, the Essence is something I'm not too sure about, you might have to ask Alistar."

"Alistar?"

"Yes, the other beast. The minotaur. I prefer the 'Cow'. Suits him."

Tristana hummed, the name ringing a bell.

"And the Extract?"

The hellish canine grinned mischievously, a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, some of it is currently dripping on my lap."

Morgana shot up, her face one of shock and embarrassment as it lit up like a cherry tomato.

"You look quite excited there Morgana, why don't we get rid of this skirt."

The witch simply kept her mouth shut, her eyes darting towards Tristana as if they were asking for help. Instead, they received a cocky snicker.

"Morgy, it is needed for the spell."

"A decent amount of it as well." Nasus added.

The room was silent as the two observed the witch, her eyes glaring back angrily at them.

"Fine."

With another click of her fingers, the bottom half of her attire faded away into ash, her nude body no longer hidden from view. Her bottom half was thick and full, a sharp contrast to the skinny midriff she usually showed. It feel in the same line as her chest, her ass bubbly and fat, her thighs like huge barrels of meat. Her snatch was well kept, a small tuft of cut hair adorned her crotch. Her pussy was also a sight, her nether-lips barely peeking, her clit just crawling out of it's hood.

"I can see why you wear such a large skirt Morgy."

"Zip it Trist, or I'll make sure you die a painful death the next time you sleep."

Tristana motioned her fingers to her lips, making a quick zipping noise as she drew them from left to right.

As Morgana began to stand up, she looked down to see the juices that slid down her thighs, a long strand of her cum still attached to her crotch, making its way down to Nasus's Pelvis. Hesitation took over as her eyes glanced at the massive member in front of her, her hands still somehow glued to it.

Nasus laughed.

This was perfect.

"You helped me, now I help you."

"I'm not putting that thing anywhere near my privates and certainly not inside them."

"Yet you're still looking at it."

It was true, she had been staring at it the whole time.

"It won't fit."

"Are you sure?"

With another sigh, she gave into her desires, sitting back down, albeit closer to the cum-spewing volcano cock. She panted heavily as she brought the tip closer to her cunny, letting out a cute moan as it touched her clit, biting her lip. She halted for a moment, readying herself before the plunge.

"You are really are pushing it now, Nasus."

"I'm still not pushing anything. Not yet."

"Shut up."

She inhaled as she lined herself up, her ass flexing as she tensed.

"...Oooohhhh…"

A long moan escaped her as she impaled herself on the meatstick, the girth stretching her pussy, hitting all the right spots as she slowly sank in.

Nasus couldn't help but grunt, the tightness and pleasure enveloping him something he had not felt in a long time. She was as tight as the tightest concubine he could replicate in the infernal realm.

Tristana continued to watch as her Mistress plunged down, her hands already working away at her own needy but currently irrelevant cunt. The main show was right in front of her.

On and on did Morgana's hungry pussy devour, until eight inches of sloppy dick was inside her nethers. She trembled as she was nearing her limit, the last few inches of her toy still not surrounded by her walls.

"Ah!"

Morgana let out a small shriek as she bottomed out, mine and a half inches of doggy delight stretching her out. She could see the outline of it pulsating as she looked down towards her crotch and stomach. Her trembling turned into shuddering as she held there, her knees wobbling from the strain.

Nasus held her by the hips, stopping her from toppling over. He could feel her pussy massage his cock like it was his personal cock massager.

The two of them didn't move, as seconds passed.

"Are you...okay Morgy?"

Morgana didn't respond to Tristana, her eyes shut as her wings slowly expanded once more. Her shuddering continued a little longer before her mouth finally opened.

"I'm...I'm...g-going...t-t-t-t-to.."

Before she could finish, her floodgates let loose. A stream of her girlcum flew through the air, adding itself to the goopy concoction in the pot.

Another spurt followed shortly after, as her orgasm began to fade away, the chambers flooring now stained by her 'extract'.

Nasus was in heaven, his cock being squeezed thoroughly by his new fuck mate's pussy. It was almost everything he dreamed for, save for some chewy, bouncy and soft balls to play with.

And maybe a dragon bone or two.

Morgana panted as she recovered, sweat dripping down from her entire body.

"Was...was that enough?"

"Trust me when I say this Morgana, but the first last and only time we did this ritual, we had a whole bunch of witches."

"How many witches are we talking about Nasus?"

"I want to say… ten or so? So that means ten measurements of extract."

Morgana turned around, her eyes glaring at him with fury.

"You're lying, you filthy disgusting mutt."

"Hey now, you're the one who wanted to do this spell in the first place. If anything, you should have been prepared!"

The dog was right.

Morgana groaned in disgust. Hidden in there however, was a groan of need. A need that needed fulfilling.

"Better fuck me well then."

A loud yelp exited her lips as the cock inside her began to pump, bashing at her cervix like it was digging for gold. She found big massive furry hands grab onto her thighs, holding her down as she fell back onto Nasus's chest. Her hands began to pinch her nipples as pleasure overtook her in a flash, each thrust sending unbearable surges of ecstasy within her curvy body.

"OH YES...MMMM~"

It was only a minute or so before audible squelches could be heard from below, the lewd sounds of oversized lovemaking signalling her release once more. Her eyes began to roll back as she neared her limit many times quicker than she was comfortable with.

A huge wave of pleasure crashed down on her as she shuddered harder than before, another long stream of her girlcum hitting on target as the cock inside of her continued to fuck her off the realm of runeterra, relentless in its goal.

"Good hit Morgy. Just like… eight more to go?"

Tristana happily patted away at her mound, glad she wasn't the one being abused for once.

"ST-STOP...S-ST-STOP!"

Morgana felt like she was going to break. It felt so good, yet the now aching pain was beginning to grow. To her shock, it only made everything better, only made everything more intense. Her hand went down to her sensitive clit, rubbing it, adding more intolerable fuel to her fire. She had to stop, but she couldn't.

It also wouldn't.

Nasus began to pant once more, no longer able to hold on to his second serving of canine cream. His thrusts began to become harder and deeper, each one somehow cramming in more of his meat.

"OH GODS!~"

Morgana tensed as she felt butterflies in her stomach, the thrusts to her cervix before were just light taps compared to now. It was painful, yet she relished in it, her secret kinks being fulfilled.

Nasus bottomed out in her, her fat, splattered ass cheeks rippling with each thrust. He let out another howl as he signalled his oncoming onslaught of delicious spunk.

"YES, FILL ME WITH YOUR DOGGY CUM!!!"

A loud shriek that would have probably woken up anyone's neighbours filled the chamber. Morgana managed to watch her lithe waistline expand slightly as she felt molten hot cock lava slap her womb. Her orgasm shot up without warning, as her pounding continued with no sign of slowing down. Her vision blurred as the pleasure in her pussy was now the main focus of her body, a intolerable warmth enveloping her.

"Cumming!~"

As the final shot of semen tickled her womb, her back arched, another splooge of her ejaculate making it's way into the juice bucket. The cock inside her remained hilted as she collapsed onto Nasus, exhaustion taking over her. Her eyes began to close, Morgana letting out a strenuous groan as her body ached. Her groin was numb and sore, she couldn't handle anymore. It was too much.

The cock inside her began to move once more, her eyes opening in horror. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a moan as the aching pleasure picked itself up again.

"N-No...N-No m-m-more!"

Her pleas to stop were simply answered by a mischievous chuckle.

"You're nearly there Morgy. You've got only another seven to go!"

Anger filled the witch for a split moment, only to be replaced by more pleasure as her sorry cunt was broken into over and over. She could feel the sticky cum inside her mix with the juices on her walls, the baby batter mixture being smothered around her insides.

She wanted it to stop, it was too much, but her moans betrayed her. The familiar oncoming feeling of her orgasm was already rapidly approaching.

Just seven more to go.


End file.
